1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen for input operation and, more particularly, to a pen for input operation to be used for electronic apparatuses such as electronic diaries, handy information tools, word processors, personal computers and the like which have hand-writing and/or touchkey input functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, pens for inputting to electronic apparatuses having hand-writing and/or touch-key input functions are provided with a clip portion or the like projecting outwardly from the cylindrical main body thereof in order to prevent rolling.
The projecting clip that prevents rolling makes such a conventional pen inconvenient, however, because the projecting clip makes contact with a finger of a user, giving an uncomfortable feeling to the user.
Further, the pen with the projecting clip occupies a significant amount of space for accommodation in an electronic apparatus, and cannot easily be taken out of or put back into a predetermined accommodation space due to a certain directional requirement for accommodating the pen in the space.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No.2-94189 (1990), which relates to an ordinary writing pen, proposes a pen having a balancer disposed within the main body thereof movable in an axial direction thereof. However, such a pen is not useful for preventing rolling.